ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!
ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! is the eighth and final comic in Season 5 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 46th comic total. It is both an April Fools comic and a non-canon comic. Plot April 1, 2016 is going to be quite an odd day for the McReary siblings. With brownies for breakfast and Aiden drinking magic milk that makes him turn into a 10 year-old, will they be able to get through this very crazy day? Character Appearances = character's debut = character does not speak throughout comic = character is mentioned only = character appear in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Aiden Wilson * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Pablo Torres (desguised as Claude) * David Saldivar (desguised as Claude) * Braulio Guillen (desguised as Claude) * Armando Vasquez (desguised as Claude) * Joshua Jackson (desguised as Claude) * Eric Serrato (desguised as Claude) * Joel Gonzales * Jose Gonzales (as "Darth Jose") * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Sam Wilson * Tony Gonzales * Salvador Martinez * Michael Jacob * Michelle Stone * Mark Sanders * Zalma Torres * Mikayla Saldivar * Steve Madison * Jason Parker * Louis Wilson * Carol Wilson * Valerie Wilson * Fred Wilson * Cameron O'Neill * Ethan O'Neill * Chloe O'Neill * Dillon O'Neill * Aaron O'Neill * Robert O'Neill * Gertrude Conner * Nicholas Conner * Lauren Conner * Amy Conner * Rachel O'Neill * Paul O'Neill * Cletus * Tetch 60 * R.L.C * Dimitri Rascalov * Steve Barks * Cutecumber Barks * Steve Barks Jr. * Eminem (Packie turns into him in one scene) * Drake (Francis turns into him in one scene) * Drew Brees (Gerry mentions him and later turns into him in one scene) * Albert Einstein (appears physically, and Derrick turns into him in one scene) * Ariana Grande (Kate turns into her in one scene) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star / Trivia * This is one of the more random comics of the series. * Following this comic, the series will go on am indefinite hiatus, partially so GTA Nerd can focus on writing Turner's Second Chance. * Cletus and his friends make appearances throughout this comic, despite the fact that Cletus Comics is currently on an indefinite hiatus. * This comic is similar in structure to the iCarly and Victorious episodes iApril Fools and April Fools Blank, respectively, which are both totally random episodes that are set on April Fools Day. However, this comic is more similar to "April Fools Blank" than "iApril Fools". * First comic since "Field Trip Gone Wrong!" to end with an exclaimation point. * The "Wisconsin Style!" part of the title is a reference to the That 70's Show episode Love, Wisconsin Style. * Second comic to have "Wisconsin" in the title ("Hello, Wisconsin!"), as well as the second to include a colon, not counting the prequels. ("Patrick McReary: School President") * For the first time, Aiden is seen as a 10 year old, and not just as a baby. Aiden's 10 year old form was created in September 2015, right around when he was born (the picture can be seen on his page here alongside his baby form), although it has not been used until this comic. * Apparently Kate and Mark Sanders got married in this comic, which would make the McReary brothers his brothers in-law, Maureen his mother in-law, and Hector Wilson his stepfather in-law (Aiden McReary would be his actual father in-law but he is deceased). However, this comic is indeed non-canon so they never really married eachother (yet) in the actual SR universe. Packie and Michelle also got "married" in this comic. * It is revealed that Albert Einstein could be Derrick's idol, and that Ariana Grande is enjoyed by Kate and Mark. * At one point, the clouds in the sky were replaced by flowers that resemble the ones from SpongeBob SquarePants. * Maureen makes a reference to I Dream of Jeanne when she "blinks" her children to school. When she does this, she was even wearing the genie outfit. * When Gerry turns into Drew Brees, he says "Who Dat, Who Dat?", which was previously said in "A Day With Drew Brees". * San Salvador appears on the Time magazine that Hector holds when he tells the McReary siblings that "dessert is the new breakfast" and gives them brownies to eat. * The fourth wall is broken several times in this comic, one example being when Maureen tells the kids that they don't have "all season" to eat. * At Wisconsin Elementary School, the McReary siblings pass by a door which looks similar to the door stations from Monsters, Inc. * In this comic, Mr. Jacob has the names of every main That 70's Show character written on his whiteboard (Eric, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, Red, Kitty, Laurie, Bob, Midge, Leo, and even the least popular Randy). **Also, Mr. Jacob has "APRIL FOOLS!! Don't be like Squidward today please" written on the board, which is referring to the really mean joke that Squidward played on SpongeBob in the episode "Fools in April". * All of the weird events that occur throughout this comic are: **Cletus and his friends being chased by a dinosaur throughout this comic. **Whenever the sun appears, it has a smiley face. **Francis saying he cut his hand off with a saw while trying to "build a birdhouse" (although he later says he is joking). **Packie opening his head and pulling out a bandage for Francis. **A trap door in Packie's bed dropping him into the kitchen. **Gerry telling everybody that he got invited to play for the New Orleans Saints, which is weird considering his age. **Derrick claiming he met Albert Einstein at the supermarket, and said Einstein has taught him some interesting facts. **Kate saying she and Mark got married. **Maureen and Hector appearing with three arms. **Hector giving the siblings brownies for breakfast and calling them "oompa-loompas". **Hector mentioning the newspaper, although he holds up a Time magazine (as mentioned earlier, San Salvador appears on the cover). **Packie eating a brownie and turning into Eminem. **Francis turning into Drake. **Gerry turning into Drew Brees. **Derrick turning into Albert Einstein, now making two Einsteins in the kitchen. **Kate turning into Ariana Grande, which makes Mark watch in awe. **Aiden drinking his milk and turning into a 10 year old. **Maureen turning into a genie and blinking her kids to school. **Flowers appearing in the sky, replacing clouds. **A door station from Monsters, Inc. appearing inside the school. **Joel Gonzales attacking Packie with a lightsaber from Star Wars , although Packie is invincible and nothing happens to him, with Joel claiming that as long as it is April Fools, he cannot kill Packie. **Darth Vader (later revealed to be Jose) appears and chokes Joel with the Force, while uttering "I find your lack of respect disturbing". **Packie's chair being pulled back just as he is about to sit, making him fall onto the floor. **Jason Parker making a surprise appearance and helping up Packie. **Mr. Jacob telling the kids to take out their workbooks, although he pulls out a cookbook. **Mr. Jacob suddenly exploding, with only his mouth intact. **Packie says that everyone should just ignore the fact that Mr. Jacob exploded and go to his parents' cafe for lunch. Michelle especially likes this idea and kisses Packie, with Mr. Jacob's mouth pronouncing them as husband and wife. **Claude talking, which shocks everybody. However it is revealed a few panels later that it is only David in a Claude costume. Pablo, Armando, Braulio, Josh, and Eric later appear, all dressing up as Claude. Pablo says there can only be one Claude, which leads to everybody fighting. **SpongeBob and Patrick appear in the cafe with their mouths open (referencing the meme that came from the first movie, after the Patty Wagon drives off the hill and is eaten by monsters). They were drawn in this comic for comedic purposes, and apparently they were shocked as well from the fact that "Claude" spoke. **Claude exits the restroom of the cafe, although inside it looks like a jungle. He sees his friends (all dressed like him) fighting, shrugs, then closes the door. **Steve Madison appearing with dynamite, which explodes. The McReary siblings later appear in their living room. The adults tell them "Happy birthday!", but Packie says it is nobody's birthday. They then say "Merry Christmas!", but Francis says it is not Christmas either. When they say "April Fools", the siblings cheer. **The comic ends with the McReary siblings and Steve Madison running away from the dinosaur, which has stepped all over the house and has scared the party guests away. * Similar to the previous comic, the comic ends with Steve running away from a threat (Joel Gonzaes in "Satellite Screw-Up", and the dinosaur in this comic). * Many characters including Jason Parker, the Conner family, and Maureen's parents make their debut appearances in this comic, despite the fact that this comic is non-canon and therefore they have not yet made an actual appearance in the series yet. * Salvador and his friends only make cameo appearances in this comic, with Pablo, David, Armando, Braulio, Josh, and Eric only appearing dressed as Claude and not in their actual forms. * This is the third comic in the series to have a large amount of character appearances ("Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)", "The Lockdown").